New Paths to Love
by WWEBigeztFan
Summary: Haylie was fired from the WWE and is in search of a new job. Who knew a phonecall would change all of that, and gives her a chance to find love in the least expecting places?


_**Me: I've been working on this for a while, just been editing it a lot, but I hope you enjoy :D**_

"_We're sorry to inform you that last week that the release of former WWE Champion Haylie Trudel was true last week. Everyone here in the WWE wishes her well on the future endeavours,"_

"This is just fucking bullshit," Haylie muttered as she was reading that off of her laptop. Yeah, she'd been fired, for apparently being a smart ass bitch to everyone and beating on people in the back…but that was just mostly Phoenix and Mike and that was completely bullshit that Management would fire her like that…unbelievable, right?

She closed the laptop and got off of her living room couch to go to the kitchen to grab herself a glass of water. When she got the water, her cell phone was vibrating off the hook, which would only mean that it was her Twitter that was going off. She placed the glass on the sink and grabbed her Blackberry and saw that a lot of fans were tweeting to her about her release and crap.

_Thudurik Punk_Diva13: It's fucking bull shit that the WWE fired you Haylie ! You were one of the greatest Divas ever, your one of the reasons why I'm actually interested in the Divias division for God's sakes ! Hope I get to c u doing what you luv doing soon ! :D_

_Magepani Punk_Diva13: The WWE lost one of its great Divas in the form of Haylie Trudel ='( but it's actually really nice 2 have ur career supposedly end at 'Mania (at least 2 me anyways) but I'm still sad that ur gone =(_

_Alyssa_Walker Punk_Diva13: :O I'm getting a freaking plane 2 connecticut and going straight 2 WWE HQ 2 have them re-hire you. You're one of the best Divas (and my absolute favourite) and it's fucking stupid and bull-shitty that your gone ! :'(_

Haylie actually smiled at them as she placed the phone back on the table, re-grabbed the glass of water and walked back into the living room and watched whatever the fuck is on the television.

**Few Moments Later**

Few moments later, Haylie's home phone went off, which woke up Haylie. "Man—who the fuck is calling me?" Haylie asked as she got up off of the couch, walked over to the phone and answered it. "Hello,"

"_Is this a Miss Haylie Trudel?" _A man asked, which voiced didn't register into Haylie's mind.

"Um yeah, mind I ask who is speaking?" Haylie asked sounding a little freaked out about the person speaking.

"_This is Brian France, Chairman of the National Association for Stock Car Auto Racing other wise known as NASCAR," _Brian said. "_and I wanted to ask you something?" _He asked.

"Um sure, what is it?" Haylie asked.

"_Look, we're looking for a Grand Marshal for our Texas race the Saturday coming up and we've tried to find somebody that would be perfect but that's been turning out bad and we've tried WWE your former work place and they offered you because out of all of their employees you're the biggest NASCAR fan out there and we thought that you would be perfect, so, wanna be our Grand Marshal for our Texas race this Saturday coming up?" _Brian asked.

Haylie thought about it for a few minutes. He was right, she've been a big fan of NASCAR since she was able to watch TV and in fact if she didn't get involved with wrestling, NASCAR would've been the next place to be for a job and at least be a Grand Marshal for a race would be a great moment for her, even though she only has to say the most famous words in the sport _Gentlemen start your engines._

"Is that race the Sprint cup race or the Nationwide race?" Haylie asked.

"_Sprint cup," _Brian replied.

Haylie thought about it for a few more minutes before saying, "I'd love to be the Grand Marshal,"

"_Perfect, I'll send you the details for it," _Brian said.

Haylie was about to say, 'how do you know my address?' but Brian said, "_If your wondering, I have the address information from your old employer who got it through your family,"_

_Oh, understandable _Haylie thought before saying, "Alright, well, I'll be there in Texas,"

"_That's great, goodbye Miss Trudel," _Brian said before hanging up.

Haylie placed her phone on the receiver before saying, "Great, at least I got something to do during the 'me-not-having-a-job-period'," Then heard someone come into the house and saying, "Haylie, I'm so sorry that you got fired," Yeah, it was her mother Mary who somehow heard that she was fired (probably from Josh or Courtney) and instantly went and hug her twenty three (soon to be twenty four) year old daughter.

"Mom—you know that I could possibly do what I love to do in WUW right, they would accept me back if they wanted to," Haylie said.

"I know—but I want to literally see on TV what you love to do," Mary said. "but that has to be in 90 days," she added sadly, then letting go of Haylie who was instantly getting her breath back.

"Yeah, but I can occupy myself for ninety days, but at least you get to see me on TV this Saturday coming up," Haylie said.

"But I thought you aren't able to have yourself on TV wrestling?" Mary asked.

"It's not for wrestling," Haylie said.

"Then what?" Mary asked.

"Mom—you or Dad or both of you guys watch NASCAR, right?" Haylie asked.

"Yeah every chance we get, why?" Mary asked.

"Well, I just got a call from the Chairman of the sport and he just asked me to be the Grand Marshal for the Texas race," Haylie said.

"Sprint or Nationwide because we only watch the Sprint races?" Mary asked.

"Sprint," Haylie said then Mary hugged her again. "Congrats on at least coming on television hunny," Mary said happily.

But what Haylie doesn't know is that a Monday Night Raw is half exciting is a pre-race event before the actual race…and the post-race is just that exciting then the pre-race.


End file.
